Believe
by shin soo kyung
Summary: /"Lepas"/ Aku mencintaimu bukan wanita itu-"/"Hyung seprtinya sudah lama sekali kita tidak seperti ini."/ ChenMin / OS/ Yaoi.


**BELIEVE**

**SHIN SOO KYUNG**

**Cast : ChenMin Couple**

**Summary**

**/"Lepas"/ Aku mencintaimu bukan wanita itu-"/"Hyung seprtinya sudah lama sekali kita tidak seperti ini."/ ChenMin / OS/ Yaoi.**

**Warning**

**Typos. OneShoot. Cerita Pasaran. Yaoi/Boys Love. Dont Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading!**

"Hyung kau salah paham." Ucap namja pemilik suara emas bernama Chen yang sedang berusaha untuk meyakinkan namja cantik yang sedang berada dihadapannya.

"Lepas" ujar namja cantik bernama Xiumin , memberontak mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan namjachingunya saat ini.

"Tidak hyung . Kau harus dengarkan penjelasanku dulu."

"tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi Chen. Itu sudah cukup jelas." Terlihat ciran bening mulai menggenang pada mata kecil milik Xiumin. Xiumin melepaskan genggaman tangan Chen kemudian buru-buru melangkan menuju dorm EXO .

.

.

.

.

.

Chen membuka pintu kamarnya melangkah menuju tempat tidur. Dia duduk pada pinggir rambut namja cantik yang sudah terlelap-menurutnya-.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung" Chen berujar lirih tangannya mengusap pipi gembul milik namja cantik yang ia sukai itu.

"Kau salah paham Hyung . Aku mencintaimu bukan wanita itu-"

"Jangan seprti ini Hyung, kumohon." Chen menatap lekat wajah Xiumin mengusap sebntar bibir tipis itukemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin membuka matanya setelah melihat Chen masuk ke dalm kamar mandi, ia menatap sndu punggung kekasinya iyu. Hati Xiumin sakit benar benar sakit . Chen sang kekasih namja cantik itu menemukan kekasihnya ,Chen sedang berciuman dengan wanita lain yng tak lain dan tak bukan adalh mantan kekasih Chen yang bernama Hyerin . Saat menjadi trinee Chen memang mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Hyerin dan Xiumin tahu dan Xiumin dahulunya adalah sahabat dekat, Chen selalu bercerita tenatng Hyerin kekasihnya kepada Xiumin dan Xiumin selalu menanggapinya walaupun hati milik namja cantik itu saki. Yah….. Xiumin memang mencintai Chen namun ia selalu memendamnya.

Kemudian kejadian itu terjadi saat tiba-tiba Hyerin memutuskan Chen secara sepihak dan itu membuat Chen patah hati serta terpuruk. Disaat itulah Xiumin selalu berada disisi Chen . Namun ternyata Chen berada di puncaknya , ia bermaksud untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dan Xiumin berhasil menggagalkanya disaat itu juga Xiumin mengungkapkan perasaanyapada Chen .Respon Chen membuat Xiumin tercengang. Chen menerimanya, menyuruhnya untuk mengisi dan menggatikan wanita itu dari hatinya.

Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar mengingat hal itu membuat hati Xiumin sakit. Apakh setelah ini Chen akan meninggalkannya , memilih wanita itu kemudian mencampakkannya? Xiumin memilih memejamkan matanya mencoba tidur berharap jika semua ini adalah mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan menggliat dari tidurnya karena merasa terganggu oleh sinar matahariyang menyusup melalui celah celah jendela. Pemuda tampan itu meraba ke samping kirinya berharap namja cantik yang selalu ada saat matanya terbuka berada di sampingnya . Air muka pada pemuda tampan itu berubah menjadi sendu. saat mengingat kejadian semalam.

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan pagi di dorm Exo berjalan seperti biasa namun ada yang sedikit berbeda. Chen dan Xiumin . Mereka berdua sama sama diam dan semua member EXO menyadarinya bahwa hubungan kedua namja itu sedang tidak baik,terlihat sekali pda mata kecil milik xiumin yang selesai saran Xiumin lah yang bertugas untu mencucu piring. Chen menghela nafas berat. Kemudian in melangkahkan menuju namja cantik yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan . Memeluk pemuda cantik itu dari belakang. Menghirup aroma vanilla yang ia rindukan.

"Hyung….." panggil Chen

"-"

"Hyung seprtinya sudah lama sekali kita tidak seperti ini."

"-"

"Eomma bilang ia merindukan masakanmu HYung ."

"-"

Hhhh Chen meenghla nafas panjang karena Xiumin tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

Mereka berdua masih berada pada posisi tadi. Chen masih memeluk XIumin dari belakang. meletakkan kepalanya pada punggung kecil Xiumin masih melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci piringnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring Xiumin mencoba melepaskan plukan Chen, namun Chen memeluknya begitu erat dan Xiumin tak punya tenaga yang kuat untuk melpaskannya.

"hiks.. hiks…" isakan terdengar dari pria bertubuh mungil itu. Chen tidak tega melihat namja cantiknya menangis. kemudian ia membalikan tubuh mungil itumemeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"hiks…hiks… lepaskan Chen hiks.. hiks…" Ucap Xiumin sambil memukul mukul pelan dada Chen. Chen tidak bergeming malah semakin memeluk erat namja cantik itu.

"HYung tatap aku." perintah Chen peda Xiumin. Namun Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak mau.

"Hyung !"

"hiks…."

Chen menghela nafasyang ntah sudah keberapa kalinya mendorong Xiumin pelan meraih dagunya memaksa Xiumin untuk membutuhkan ekstra kesabaran untuk membujuk Xiumin.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung bukan wanita itu."

"-"

"Wanita itu datang menemuiku namun aku menolaknya. dan aku tidak menciumnya."

" bohong." balas Xiumin dengan suara lirihnya. Chen menggelengkan kepalannya. Menarik Xiumin merengkuh namja yang mulai terisak kembali.

"Wanita itu yang membuat kami terlihat brciuman dari sudut pandangmu Hyung-"

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"-"

"Saranghae Hyung Jeongmal Saranghaeyo."

Xiumin membalas pelukan Chen menyerukan kepalanyapada leher Chen.

"Nado saranghae Chen." bisik Xiumin

Chen menggembangkan senyumnya rasa senang bergerumuh di hatinya. Namun Senyum itu berubah menjadi senyum yang harus diwaspadai oleh Xiumin.

"Kau harus dihukum Hyung. karena taelah menelantarka adikku semalam." ucap Chen sambil meniup perpotongan lehr namjachingunya.

"Mwo?!" Mata Xiumin melotot mendengar ucapan Chen Chen mendorong Xiumin ala Birdal Stayle menuju kamar mareka.

"ANDWEE!"

Dan beberapa saat kemudian suara milik Xiumin berganti debgan suara YOU-KNOW-WHAT.

THE END

Geje kah? .

Saya berterima kasih dan meminta maaf pada ff sulay yang saya posting beberapa waktu lalu. pada ff sulay memang banyak sekali typosnya dan saya benar benar malu dengan itu. hahah sekali lagi maafkan saya dan TERIMA KASIH KARENA TELAH MAU BACA FF ABAL-ABAL YANG SAYA BUAT.

#KECUPLAY.^^


End file.
